User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. RE: Restoration Right, well that was an utter failure. I tried to restore the first one, it restored the page and not the file, yet when I tell it manually to restore the file, it says it can't because it's already been undeleted. I'm going to leave the other two for now and add this to the list of things to give a Wikia staffer next time I see one. My apologies for being unable to restore them at the present time, it seems that this wiki is doomed to failure with regard to images. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Your user page You should move the box you've got now as depicted here to try cutting down on that akward whitespace. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' :Yeah, definitely. It looks a little odd on my screen, but it's quite small (1024x768), and when I zoom out it looks fine, so for most people it should look good. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' RE: Sockpuppets Thank you, I'll get a checkuser scan ran on him. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:42, Quartidi, 4 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Thanks, I'll have it looked into and leave him messages. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:08, Tridi, 13 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Also, if you see more edits made in this fashion again, simply report the user to me rather than editing or altering them. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:19, Tridi, 13 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: A friendly reminder Hey, I received your message, 'Hello there, I'd appreciate it if you categorize all of your articles and files in order to make your articles more organized. I have created a category for your nation (Category:Vengarnen), please remember to add your nation's articles and files there by clicking on "Add category" on the bottom of the page and typing "Vengarnen".' Now, I click 'Add Category', and then type 'Vengarnen *Insert wiki title here*' ? PNG -> SVG Go right ahead! (And thanks for adding the pics to the proper categories and fixing the infobox as well.) =) Signature Your signature needs an extra tag right at the end, it's causing nowrapping after it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:27, Octidi, 8 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Resource Templates You like? :P As soon as I'm done adding (2 more resources I can't find <.<) I'll put it in the default template for people to use. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 01:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' :Oh, and if you like that, you may also like my shorthand treaty acronym templates. Basically, they let you go directly to the page of a treaty type without a redirect or having to type the full name out and display the short version with a pipe. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 01:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' ::Yeah, and you can use proper grammar - s - or American grammar - - to pluralize them :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:70, Nonidi, 9 Pluviôse CCXVIII That's exactly what I said! :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:77, Nonidi, 9 Pluviôse CCXVIII :::Well, it's best to have both options, people can use what they want. :P Locke Talk • Alestor ' 02:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' Pagename What is the function of the pagename template that I've seen you adding to various userpages? Just curious. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 01:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Question What is the difference between and ? --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 23:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm answering this because I can. is simply incorrect HTML, and some old browsers will not handle it correctly. is the correct form of . is used in bulleted lists to keep the text of the next line indented with the bullet and not put back to the beginning of the line. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:74, Décadi, 10 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Fixed. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:52, Duodi, 12 Pluviôse CCXVIII Break tags Hello again, I have seen you using in many places when you should be using . is incorrect in most situations and can cause certain rendering problems when used incorrectly. Please ensure you are using and not from now on in your edits. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:55, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII Revitalizing Grand Besaid's Page I am currently in the process of revitalizing the nation page of Grand Besaid. I feel it is currently too long. As you may have noticed, I have been spliting the article into smaller other articles. Soon I will have the page I have been typing out for a few days complete. As such, I was wondering if there is anyway that I can have someone like you compare the two and tell me which one you think is better. Should I post the newer version I am finishing in the discussions section of the page? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 20:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) All right, the article in Grand Besaid/v2 is complete. Tell me if you like the current article better or the "/v2" version. Also, please give some constructive criticism. Also, keep in mind that I will probably be adding in a few more pictures, hyperlinks, and may possibly create an article under the Economy section about trades, resources, and income. Thanks again! ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You. The changes you made are much appreciated; all of them are staying except one. Anyways, I will work on getting some more pictures added in today. Thanks for your time. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 19:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC)